crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Foot
Foot = Foot (AKA Fut, and/or Voetbal) is a series is in honor of the 2010 FIFA World Cup. In the standard release, 90 characters were released. For every ten figures, there was a team, each representing a different country. It began to be sold on newsstands from March 18, 2010. Teams There are 12 Teams, in all. Standard release *Spain *Germany *Argentina *England *South Africa *Brazil *Italy *France *Latinus C1000 *Netherlands (Latinus Repaint) 2014 Releases *Costa Rica (Redesign of Team Latinus) *Ecuador (Costa Rica Repaint) Colors Each team had a different livery. Alternate colors for some teams exist, as they were repurposed in certain countries. For example, Team Latinus was repurposed to Team Netherlands in the Dutch release of the series. *Spain and Germany - Red *Argentina and England - White *South Africa and Brazil - Green, Yellow (C1000) *Italy and France - Blue *Latinus - Cherry Red *Netherlands - Orange *Costa Rica - Nougat, Blue and Red accent *Ecuador - Yellow, Blue and Red Games Barrier #Get a Barrier, 4 Gogo's and a Goal, with a Goalkeeper. # A Ball is Thrown to the Gogo's. #Get a Gogo's Goal without touching the wall. Releases Standard Release The standard release refers to the Panini and PMI releases. That is, the series with the original 90 characters and their respective teams. Other notable variants are either re-releases, or alternate versions of this release. C1000 Voetbal Gogo's During the 2010 FIFA World Cup, the Dutch supermarket, C1000, launched their 2nd Gogo's series. Out of the 90 characters, 89 were carried over to this series. The 90th character from the standard release, Jarun, was replaced with Jarum. Each character had an unpainted and painted variant. Unlike Megatrip (Special Edition), there was only color for per figure, making this series quite limited in variety. Only three metallic figures made for this series; a gold Jarum, silver Burigo, and a bronze Pin-Gol. The Jarum and Burigo were given away in a small tin, while the Pin-Gol figure was given away with just a sticker. Because of its limited promotion, the Pin-Gol figure is the rarest of the set. Genios Released in promotion with the Genios magazine, this series saw the original 90 characters, along with series Urban Toys, and Megatrip, combined into one. Gogo's Futebol Gogo's Futebol was the rerelease of Foot for 2014 Fifa World Cup in Brazil. The packaging and album were changed drastically. Glitter and Glow in The Dark variants were new for Gogo's Futebol. 2014 Releases In 2014, Fut Gogo's were promoted in Costa Rica by Tosty, and in Ecuador by Mi Comisariato. Tosty This series saw the redesign of Team Latinus. Instead of a color swap, as seen in the C1000 series, the character design was changed entirely. The team was renamed to Team Costa Rica, to represent the country in which these figures were released. Mi Comisariato The new designs for the Latinus characters were carried over to this series, but repainted in an Ecuadorian livery. However, you can still find old Team Latinus designs in Mi Comisariato Packs, even though they aren't on the checklist. Trivia *This Series has been rereleased 2 Times (Genios, Gogo's Futebol.) *One Foot Gogo, Zaya was found in a Gogo's Crazy Bones Series 1 Pack from The USA, by JRG508. This shows one example of how many Gogo's Series are manufactured at once, so some Series can get mixed up. Gallery 002767RCABR.jpg|Gogo's Futebol Album. Screenshot 2018-09-27 at 9.43.08 AM.png|Israel Foot Album (Source: oriaoria1986) Voorkant.jpg|C1000 Album G&S.png|Special edition gold & silver rarities. IMG 1745-0.JPG|C1000 team colors GRD_4510_ljb10035.jpg Team-holland-1.gif ARB_DF_036.jpg|Fut Gogo's Collection Midden.jpg|The complete Dutch collection 10509636_10152464959653830_7148024181450542955_n.jpg|Panini Fut Gogo's at The 2014 World Cup! 10464088_10152464964758830_1676623418463305676_n.jpg Fut1.jpg|A Golden Foot Gogo,with some other Foot Gogo's. CyroMega.jpg|Mega Foot Gogo IMG 1741.JPG|Key Chain Carrier. Bronzen.jpg|Rare Fut-Ball Bronze |-| Mega = Released in 2010.' Mega Gogos's Crazy Bones', or known as''' Mega Foot Gogo's Crazy Bones were released in England, Israel, and South America. In England, these were called, Mega Gogo's Crazy Bones. They came with the Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic, with around 10 different styles. In Colombia, these were called, Hiper Fut Gogo's Crazy Bones and were part of a giveaway at Exito. The "Hiper" figures were also released in Israel under a similar packaging, sans the Exito advertising. Countries such as Brazil and Peru got a different version of this series. The figures in this series are taller, with no painted details. Some characters had a different pose. For example, Rugr had a completely different pose from his normal figure. In Peru, these were given away with Nestle Ideal Milk. Gallery FUT GOGOS - DIARIO DE SAO PAULO|Brazilian Mega Fut Gogo's Commercial FakeorRealFut.jpg|Brazil Macro Foot Gogos. Mega foot 1.png|Mega Foot Gogos. Mega Foot Gogos Pack England.png|UK Magazine Versions. HiperFootGogospack.jpg|Exito Hiper Fut Gogos Pack. MegaFootGogo.JPG|Alternate Ganaz compared to regular sized Ganaz.|link=Ganaz Megagogo.png|Rare version found in UK mag|link=Argh (Mega) Mega hand gogo.png|Loo|link=Loo Screenshot 2018-09-27 at 9.34.49 AM.png|Israel Packaging as seen on this album page. (Source: oriaoria1986) |-| Tosty = Tosty Snack Brand, is market leader with over 30 years of providing products of the highest quality with a diverse portfolio. Brand founded on January 1, 1980 in Costa Rica, began with Roasted Potatoes marketing under the brand Papitosty, later advanced to a wide range of products like Tronaditas and Churulitos that are icons for Costa Ricans. Gogo's In 2014, PPI Worldwide teamed up with Tosty to promote Fut Gogo's. You can get 1 Fut Gogo in Specially Marked Bags of Tosty Chips. Team Latinus is not available in this Collection, as Tosty replaced with a New Team, which was Team Costa Rica. Although, These New Players have the same names as Team Latinus. Checklist Gallery TeamCostaRicaWHAAT.png|Team Costa Rica. (Exclusive Team.) |-| Mi Comisariato = '''Mi Comisariato is a chain of supermarkets in Ecuador owned by Grupo El Rosado . It was founded in 1958 by Alfredo Czarninski , who opened in the streets Nueve de Octubre and Boyacá "Supermercado El Rosado" which was the first local supermarkets in Ecuador and that eventually led to my commissary. Until September 2008, Mi Comisariato had 26 stores throughout the country, in addition to 9 included under the model Hipermarket . 3 In 2012, Mi Comisariato (along with other brands of The Pink) billed $ 867.83 million , which ranked El Rosado Group as the fourth largest company in Ecuador and the second the type of supermarkets, after Corporación Favorita CA . Gogo's In 2009/2010, Mi Comisariato and over Ecudorian Stores gave away Urban Toys Gogo's. In 2011, Mi Comisariato had a Megatrip Gogo's Crazy Bones Promotion. They gave away Gogo Packs. If you bought 10 Packs, you would get a Gold Ayu. Gold Ayu was also given away at Real Supermarkets and could be found in Exito Megatrip Packs or other Megatrip Packs. In 2014, Fut Gogo's were promoted. There were the Orignal 90 Characters, but there were also new characters. 1 New Team (Costa Rica) and 1 Other Character are known of. Gallery Futyellow.png FlowPAck_01.jpg|Ecuadorian Stores Urban Toys Pack Collection. JarunTostyMiComisFigure.png|Mi Comisariato Exclusive Jarun. MandrolPaintedFigureMiComis.png|Mi Comisaraito Exclusive Mandrol. BoleragTosty1.png|Mi Comisariato Exclusive Bronc. Fut ecudaor 1.png Fut ecudaor 12.png Fut ecudaor 123.png Fut ecudaor 1234.png Fut ecudaor 12345.png Fut ecudaor 123456.png Category:Series Category:Missing Checklist Category:New Series Category:Supermarkets